Bereditte Jastal
. My name is Bereditte Jastal. Perhaps you'd like to buy one of my books? I'm a bookseller by trade, but my real passion is writing. I recently finished two scholarly works, Thirsk, a History and Sovngarde, a Reexamination. I have copies of both for sale, among others.|Bereditte Jastal|The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon}} Bereditte Jastal is a Breton bookseller residing in Thirsk. He is an author whose most notable works are Thirsk, a History and Sovngarde, a Reexamination. Interactions The Mead Hall Massacre After becoming Chieftain and defeating the Udyrfrykte, Bereditte will give the Nerevarine the book Thirsk, a History -- Revised. Betrayal at Brodir Grove The Nerevarine will have to purchase the book Sovngarde, a Reexamination from Bereditte. Dialogue "Greetings, . My name is Bereditte Jastal. Perhaps you'd like to buy one of my books? I'm a bookseller by trade, but my real passion is writing. I recently finished two scholarly works, '''Thirsk, a History' and Sovngarde, a Reexamination. I have copies of both for sale, among others."'' :Thirsk, a History "I came to Thirsk all the way from Cyrodiil, by way of Vvardenfell. My father once visited Solstheim, you see, and as a boy I was intrigued by his exciting stories of the Nords. I was particularly fascinated with this very mead hall -- its very residents and their adventures, things like that. I arrived here over a year ago, and have been living among the Nords ever since. I've been chronicling their lives, and recently collected enough data to complete my history of Thirsk." :Sovngarde, a Reexamination "The Nords believe that the god Shor constructed a magnificent fortress where valiant Nord warriors may live forever, feasting, fighting...basically doing everything Nords like to do. The trick is finding the way in. According to legend, the entrance to Sovngarde is hidden, and only those who take up the search may ever find the way in. But according to my research, which I've chronicled in a new book, the way into Sovngarde isn't quite what they thought." The Mead Hall Massacre "My goodness, is everything all right downstairs? I heard screaming, and the sounds of battle! I would have gone down to investigate, but I'm much more of an observer than a participant, if you get my meaning. I'm a bookseller by trade, but my real passion is writing. The Solstheim Nords are my area of expertise, you might say. I recently finished two scholarly works -- Thirsk, a History and Sovngarde, a Reexamination. I have copies of both for sale, among others." After becoming chieftain of Thirsk: "Hello, my lord! I have a gift for you...just a little something I've written a revised edition of my history of Thirsk, and would like for you to have the first copy. It chronicles your valiant battle against the Udyrfrykte, and adds you to the list of chieftains. May you rule over Thirsk for years to come!" If approached again: "Hello, mighty chieftain of Thirsk! The mead hall is better than ever under your leadership. I still have works to sell, if you're interested." Trivia *His book Sovngarde, a Reexamiation appeared in , which was around 800 years before he appeared in . This could mean he is older than 800 years, a very long lifespan for a human, or this was just a mistake by ZeniMax. Appearances * * * pl:Bereditte Jastal ru:Бередитт Джасталь Category:Bloodmoon: Merchants Category:Authors